Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a magnetics assembly, and particularly to a magnetics assembly having a transformer made of litz wire winding.
Description of Related Art
US 2011/0167869, published on Jul. 14, 2011, discloses a modular jack comprising an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals operatively connected to a magnetics assembly and configured to engage contacts of a mating plug. The magnetics assembly comprises a printed circuit board (PCB), a number of conductive pins connected to the PCB, and a transformer. The transformer has a toroidal core having an opening therein, four twisted wires winding around the toroidal core through the opening and having ends respectively connected to the conductive pins. The ends of the four wires are connected to form a primary and a secondary coils of the transformer, each of the primary and secondary coils having a central tap and carrying circuit in single wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,135, issued to Wu on Aug. 31, 2010, discloses an electrical connector has a housing defining an opening therein, a magnetic module mounted to the housing. The magnetic module includes a printed circuit board, a first set of terminals mounted to a front face of the printed circuit board and received in the opening, a second set of terminals mounted to a rear side of the printed circuit board, a toroidal coil pair mounted to the printed circuit board and having a first toroidal body, and a second toroidal body electrically connected with each other by a circuit provided on the printed circuit board.
Litz wire consists of multiple strands insulated electrically from each other. Ordinarily the strands are twisted or woven. Litz wire made out of eight (8) thinner isolated copper wires are typical.